Resurrection
by Colorless Cat
Summary: After thirty years, Mari Wakatake goes through a near-death experience and discovers that Hagino isn't truly dead.
1. Chapter 1: Artemisia absinthium

**Resurrection **

by Colorless Cat

**

* * *

**

Like in the anime, the titles in the story represent plant names in Latin. The meaning is reveal in the end of each chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_Artemisia absinthium _**

It has been thirty years since I've lost Hagino, the girl I've loved. It hurts to know that I'll never see those blue eyes again that held the color of the ocean. Kaiho holds her spirit and our memories together. I miss her so much that I can no longer go on. _Oh, Hagino, why did you have to leave me? Why? _

Warm tears fall on my cheeks as they blurry my vision of the sea. The breeze kisses my cheeks softly—it feels like her lips. It almost feels like Hagino is standing beside me, but I know it's all an illusion. It's why I always swim to this rock, the spot where I had first seen her.

With my hand, I wipe off the tears and sigh heavily. I know there's no point of coming here anymore, but I can't help it. It's the only place where she's closer to my heart. I sit down on the rough surface and continue to stare at the waves. I wish… I wish that she will rise up from the water. I have dreams about it sometimes, but I know it's just wistful thinking. I know that Hagino will never come back.

When Tsubael told me that Hagino had died, I didn't believe her. But when I had aboard _Blue_, Hagino wasn't there. Tsubael said she was the new commander of the ship. Shocked that my lover was actually dead, I ran out. I ran and ran. I didn't want anyone to comfort me; it wouldn't do any good. She was gone. _She was gone. _

After I graduated from the academy, I kept in touch with Micchi, Hiroko, and Akane. As I expected, Micchi became a writer and Hiroko and Akane both became cooks. Miss Sagawara had been killed during the war between the humans and _Arume_. Later on, Micchi and I joined together with Tsubael and Azanael to fight against the other _Arume_. It has been several months now that we've made peace with _Arume_. Now, I am back on Earth, but I can't believe that I've survived throughout those painful years. But it doesn't matter; my life is still broken without Hagino. I'm dying inside.

Without Hagino, I have _no future_. I've been diagnosed with depression, but I've stopped visiting the therapist. Therapy hasn't worked for me.

It looks so easy to just give up everything right now. The water makes it so easy. I can imagine losing myself in the deep water and let death take care of me. At least I would see her, if an afterlife exists. I smile as I picture us together. Her lips on mine; her warm hand caressing my fingers. I can feel my hands stroking her beautiful face and her blue eyes smiling at me. My fingers on her silky black hair….

The image vanishes as a seagull soars by. I soon rise up to stretch my body. Before I leave the sea, I close my eyes and feel the breeze on my cheek one last time. _She_ kisses me goodbye.

* * *

The 2029 spring sales are being advertised on television, but my dark brown eyes stare at the dull moving images. Slouching deeper into my couch, I finally decide to get up and go to my room.

Sitting on my desk is a photo of Hagino and me smiling at the camera. I gaze softly at her and touch the glass. The tears begin to form again in my eyes, and I let them fall. I drop down to my knees and sob quietly. I can't take this anymore. I can't live without Hagino anymore. How many more tears will I shed? If I don't _end_ it all right now, I will continue to cry for the rest of my life.

I calm myself down as I clutch the picture closer to my chest. "Hagino," I whisper in the air. _I am coming_. I get up and walk toward my drawers. I pull out a small bottle of capsules and let the orange transparent bottle rest in my hand for a few minutes. I've decided. My grandparents are dead. What about Tsubael, Micchi, and the others? I hope they will _get over it_ and know that I'm better off this way.

Without hesitation, I pop the many capsules in my mouth.

* * *

_Separation and torment of love_


	2. Chapter 2: Galanthus

**Chapter 2**

_**Galanthus**_

Where am I?

I expected myself to be floating around with angels. Instead, I find myself floating on a glowing, reddish-orange surface. Everything feels ethereal and... infinite. My hands—they are surrounded by an aura that's the same color as the ground underneath me. For some reason, they feel warm and cold at the same time, and I feel a _piece_ of me is missing.

It seems that I am no longer on Earth but on another planet. Unlike the blue skies I am use to seeing, I am gazing up at a dazzling, star-filled, black sky. Brilliant blue and yellowish-orange and silver stars twinkle back at me. Some of them shine very bright and some of them are dull. Nevertheless, the stars awestruck me, and for a moment I forget where I am.

"You are Mari Wakatake aren't you?" a familiar feminine voice asks me.

I immediately turn around and face a young _Arume _woman. Like me, she is surrounded by a reddish-orange aura, but hers is brighter than mine. Her vivid blue eyes stare back me kindly. "How do you know my name?" I ask her curiously.

"Because you're Ekaril's friend," she replies, "And I was her friend, Onomil." Hagino's _Arume_ name strikes me across the face. So this woman is Onomil. In that case, I'm dead just like her, but why isn't Hagino here?

I float towards her to beg her to tell me more about Hagino. "Where is she?" I demand. "If we're both dead, then why isn't she here?"

Onomil remains calm and relax. She stares at my dark brown eyes softly. "You aren't exactly dead," she replies. "That is why your light is paler than mine. I am only Onomil's spirit resting on this planet. After we living beings die, we return back to one of the eight planets. You and I are on Venus because our energies attract love."

I still feel confuse. "If this is Venus, then why isn't the surface volcanic like what I had learned back on Earth?"

She chuckles. "That's because we _are_ Venus."

So that means that our "spirit forms" make up each planet. "Do you know where _Ekaril_ is then?" I ask using Hagino's _Arume _name which makes my body vibrates warmer.

"I haven't seen her here," Onomil answers disappointing me. "But it's possible that she might be on the other seven planets."

"Do you know which one?"

"No."

I sigh heavily and still feel hopeless even when I was alive. Perhaps heaven and hell isn't just only Earth but also on the other plants even after death.

"But," Onomil begins interrupting my pessimistic thoughts, "there is a way to reactivate her."

"You mean bringing Ekaril back to life?" I inquire eagerly.

The _Arume _woman nods. "If you get hold of her birth necklace, you can mix her blood with yours and let it drop on her necklace. It will reactivate her…."

_White blood_. "But I don't have her blood," I interrupt. I don't even know where her body is, so how I am I able to obtain it? She died in space.

"Are you sure?"

_Are you sure?_ It brings back the memories when Hagino and I were sitting in our rooms as we were making costumes for the school festival. She cut herself accidentally, and I volunteered to suck her blood off. My cheeks start to color, and Onomil smiles at me. I do not need to explain what I am thinking because she _knows_.

Before I can ask her any more questions like where I can obtain Hagino's birth necklace, my vision starts to go hazy. My form also starts to flicker, and I try to fight back against the sinking feeling. All I can see is Onomil waving goodbye to me.

* * *

"Mari's awake!"

"Mari!"

As I open my eyes groggily, I can feel different voices shouting out my name. An awful headache stabs my head as I squint against the lights on the ceiling. Everything is suddenly so bright that I shield my eyes with my hand. I glance at an angry Tsubael and a tear-stained Micchi.

"You idiot!" Tsubael scolds me. "Why did you attempt to kill yourself?"

"Oh, Mari," Micchi cries as kneels down to me. "Why did you? If you have died I would've never forgiven you for leaving us." I turn my head to face the woman. Her brown hair is now short, and her glasses have a narrow, rectangular rim compare to the thicker glasses she use to wear when she was younger. Like me, both of us are old now; forty-five years old in human age. However, Tsubael still looks young. But that's because an _Arume_ ages slower than a human.

"You're lucky that I happened to appear at your house at _right _time," Tsubael adds. "I called Micchi to get you to the hospital."

"I'm sorry," I reply tiredly as my eyes dart back in forth toward the observing blue and hazel eyes. "I—I wasn't thinking properly that time…" Suddenly, I remember that dream I had. My headache disappeared miraculously as I jolted into sitting position. The two are startled by my sudden actions. "Tsubael! Do you know where Hagino's _birth necklace_ is?"

Tsubael shoots me a surprise look. "Yes, it's in her room in _Blue_. Why do you ask?"

"What's a birth necklace?" Micchi asks.

"It's a necklace all _Arume_ receive after they are borne which is connected to their ship," Tsubael answers. "It's like a _Forime _birth certificate."

I spill out the dream I had about Onomil. After I finish, Micchi analyzes it skeptically, but Tsubael remains calm. "So what do you think?"

"I think it's a near-death hallucination," Micchi remarks. "Many people go through it before they die. You happen to survive thank goodness. But there is no such thing as reviving someone back to life."

"I disagree, Michiko," the Tsubael says. "What you had is not a dream or hallucination, Mari. It's definitely a near-death experience to us _Arume_. Remember what Azanael told us? When her blood got mixed up with Onomil_'s _necklace, she somehow 'resurrected' back to life after she got shot. She transported back to her ship, and that was when she decided to join on our _ Arume_ folklore speaks of resurrection. 'When two lovers are torn apart and one of them dies, mix your blood with hers, and the other shall return to life.'"

"I thought Azanael was just bluffing that time," I say. If _Arume_ folklore is really true, it wouldn't hurt to try, right? But I'm still skeptic that I _have _Hagino's blood _inside_ my body.

"By the way," Tsubael begins, "that means that Onomil believes that you have Hagino's blood."

A deep blush escapes my face. "Well, there was this one time when…" I end up telling her the little story—accident I mean of Hagino. It feels less painful now when I talk about her out loud.

Tsubael smirks at me, and Micchi starts to giggle. "Now I know why she was staring so fondly at that bandage on her finger."

"She what?" I ask.

"It was during the night when Hagino came to visit me back in the academy. I saw a bandage on her finger and asked her how she hurt herself. Hagino just shrugged her shoulders and stare at it in a dreamy-like way. I found it so strange, but now I know…."

I grin so childishly like an idiot, but the two didn't seem to mind. "In that case," I say as I get up, "let's go to _Blue_ and get that necklace."

"What are you thinking?" Tsubael scolds as she makes me sit back down on the bed. "You just woke up. You stay here and rest, okay? I don't want you to end up fainting. I'll bring the necklace to you instead."

I begin to protest, but Micchi stops me. "I'll stay here with you." With that, I settle back in the hospital bed, and the stabbing headache returns.

* * *

_Hope and consolation_


	3. Chapter 3: Tulipa agenensis

**Chapter 3**

_**Tulipa agenensis**_

My hands tremble excitedly as I hold Hagino's pendant necklace on my palm. It's an upside, rounded-edge, golden triangle with a deep azure-colored gemstone in the center; the color just like her beautiful eyes. The more I gaze at the pendant, the more I feel closer to my love. It feels almost alive shedding its warmth on my skin.

"Mari…?" Tsubael asks afraid that I forgot about her and Micchi.

"I can almost feel _her_," I say dreamily without looking at the _Arume_.

"You are not deciding to do _it _here, right?" Tsubael inquires.

I look up at her and shake my head. "Of course not. The hospital is too… open. Near _Blue _will be better." After all, I will probably scare the nurses if they find me deliberately cutting my finger to drip out blood.

"Well, you aren't going anywhere soon," Tsubael remarks. "The doctor is putting you on antidepressant drugs, and you just woke up a few hours ago."

Micchi nods her head in agreement. "How do you feel now, Mari?"

I smile at both of them. "Better now that I hope that I might be able to bring Hagino back." The thought that I'm one step away from seeing my lover pushes all my troubles away. I believe that she'll come back to me. I've waited so long, and Onomil has given me the hope. I will bring my dear Hagino back.

The doctor finally comes in and prescribes the antidepressant drugs that Tsubael told me about. Meanwhile, she eyes the _Arume_ necklace curiously around my neck. Before she leaves, I ask her, "Did you examine a sample of my blood?"

Micchi and Tsubael both glance at me, but they know what I'm thinking. If my blood really contains traces of Hagino's _Arume _blood, then I will be able to use her necklace.

"Yes," the doctor replies as she raises an attentive eye, "why do you ask?"

"Does it have any traces of _Arume _blood?" I ask hopefully. I hold my breath for the answer.

"Yes but in very miniscule amounts…."

The doctor's voice soon drowns in my ears. All I can think about is Hagino coming back to life and embracing me in her arms.

* * *

The sun had just set a few minutes ago. Tsubael, Micchi, and I are standing on the boardwalk facing _Blue_ which is floating in the sea. My body is trembling with intense excitement, but I'm not the only one. Tsubael and Micchi are also shaking. All of us hope that Hagino will be alive again.

I wonder how Hagino will look like. Will she look like the same as an adolescent? Or will she look older instead? What if she doesn't remember me? Will she still be able to love me? But I know as long she's alive again, nothing else matters to me. I just want to see her again and pour my heart out to her like sand. I want to tell her how much the world has changed for the better because of her. I want to cuddle up beside her with blankets like what we had used to do, and I want to feel her in my arms and know that we'll never ever be separated again.

"You're lucky I rebuilt Ekaril's ship," Tsubael says quietly as Micchi and I turn to gaze her soft blue eyes. "After the explosion, I managed to collect the remaining parts of her ship. Most of the ship is made from new material… but I hope that her spirit can connect there."

Micchi and I nod understandingly. I realize that since Hagino has been gone, Tsubael has remained by my side for all those years. She could've left Earth, but she continued to visit me with _Blue_. I know Tsubael hasn't just stayed with me for Hagino's stake but because we became friends. We have become good friends. Now that I think about it, I feel so guilty trying to commit suicide. I was trying to escape my pain, but I couldn't bring myself to understand that I haven't been the only one suffering; we all have been suffering together.

Micchi takes out the pocketknife, that I've asked her to bring, from her pocket. Before handing it to me, she asks, "Are you sure you don't need help?"

"I'm sure," I reply with an air of confidence. "It'll just be a small paper cut."

I remove the pendant necklace from my neck, and I notice that the blue gemstone is glowing brighter. I touch it gently with my finger and feel a rush of energy escaping into my body. Tsubael and Micchi take a step back and observe me anxiously as the steely blade digs into the skin of my index finger. Wincing at the pain, I stare stunningly at the crimson blood surrounded by a white shimmer. When it was about to flow down to the sides of my finger, it catches Hagino's pendant necklace splashing the blue gemstone.

The necklace starts to shake violently in my palm. I let more of my blood flow out onto the necklace, and the necklace starts to emit smoke. Micchi and Tsubael are shouting at me to drop the necklace or it's going to explode, but I only hold onto it tighter. I can't drop it now! I know that Hagino will come back. It's continuing to get warmer… and then hotter.

Hagino's pendant necklace is now burning my skin like a fireball, but I refuse to let it go. I won't give it up! I won't! _I won't give up, Hagino_. Thinking about her gives me strength, and I remain repeating my love's name again and again like an incantation through tears of pain.

The necklace blows up driving its million pieces into the air; Tsubael and Micchi jump back to dodge the flying parts of the necklace. All that remain is the lingering smell of smoke and the unharmed, blue gemstone rolling on the ground. While I clutch my burning hand to my chest, a clear, soft voice appears in my head.

_Mari_.

* * *

_Believe me_


	4. Chapter 4: Heliotropium

_This is the last chapter of __**Resurrection**__; it was shorter than I expected. I thank everyone for the reviews and apologize if you expected the story to be longer. In the future however, I will continue to write more Blue Drop fanfictions. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four**

_**Heliotropium**_

_Mari._

My heart pounds rapidly after her soft voice spoke to me telepathically. _Hagino? Where are you? _

_In Blue._

I bolt toward the ship and ran like I hadn't before. My shoulder-length, brown hair whips in the air as Tsubael and Micchi call after me frantically. "Where are you going?" Tsubael yells.

I turn my head around and see them running with me. "Hagino is in Blue!" I shout back ecstatically. I hadn't felt this happy for a long time. I feel that I am _alive _again. In the background of the voices streaming through my head, I can hear Hagino chuckling softly. I smile to myself.

Tsubael opens the entrance of Blue, and we all run in together. The _Arume _in the ship are glancing at us with confusion, but none of us explain to them what's going on. They don't understand why their commander, Tsubael, looks so happy either.

I can feel Hagino's presence vibrating in the lower deck of the ship; she draws me closer to her magnetically. The elevator to the lower deck opens for me, and I don't bother to wait for Tsubael and Micchi. The elevator descends, and I can feel my heart beating and beating. In a few seconds, the elevator door opens, and I step out.

Hagino's vibrant blue eyes gaze at me as she stands in front of her ship. Like Tsubael, she only aged a little, but she is still beautiful. She is in her _Arume_ outfit. We stand across from each other as if we are separated by a line, but I am the first to break it.

I hug her, and my eyes moisten. It feels so good to embrace her in my arms, and I close my eyes to sink deeper into her touch. Her cold hands startle me, but as they continue to remain on my back, her touch grows warmer and warmer.

By the time we break the embrace, we both know that Tsubael and Micchi are stepping out of the elevator. But our eyes remain locking onto each other's, and I don't want to _let _go. Staring into my lover's eyes fills the emptiness of my past; she is the healer of my wounds. My healer.

Hagino is the first to speak. "I expected you to slap me."

I stare at her bewilderedly and cannot tell if she's joking around because her face remains calm. Why does she think that I was going to hurt her? Then I remember the time when I pushed her into swimming pool, and the other impulsive things I used to do to her.

The dark-haired _Arume_ smiles. "I guess I'm not going to be _punished _then?"

I grin back at her. "Not today," I reply with a wink. "I'll _punish_ you _later_."

Hagino surprises me with a kiss, and I draw in deeper to her. Then we hear someone clearing their throats in the background, and we turn around to face Tsubael and Micchi grinning at us.

_We'll continue to this later_, Hagino says to my mind.

A blush escapes my cheeks, and she wraps her fingers around my hand.

"Hagino," Tsubael addresses. "Now that you're back, will you take your place back as the commander of _Blue_?"

Hagino shakes her head. "I've retired long ago. _Blue_ belongs to you now, Tsubael. She's now in your care."

Tsubael nods her head in respect. "I wonder how everyone else is going to react," she remarks. All of us chuckle; we wouldn't know until we return to the main deck.

"Before I woke up," Hagino says. "I was confused where I was. Then I realized that I was sitting in my ship, but it looked different. I feel like I had been sleeping for a long time and had been waiting for someone to wake me up. I felt really cold, and I realized that I was alive again." She turns to face me and blushes. "And then I thought about you, Mari."

I place my left hand on top of hers and realize that the swelling was gone. I told her about Onomil and how I resurrected her back to life.

Hagino kisses my forehead. "You are still a fool for moping about me for those past years."

I stick my tongue at her and look away from her. "Hmph."

Micchi and Tsubael laughs, and Hagino and I remain grinning at each other. We haven't changed a bit.

* * *

It turns out that all the _Arume _went a little crazy when they saw Hagino alive. But now that everyone calmed down, they kindly left us alone.

Hagino and I are now standing outside in_ Blue_ gazing at the stars, and our hands still haven't released. It's so hard to explain in words how I am currently feeling. I cannot find a word that describes what's more powerful than happiness. For now I will keep it simple and say that I'm so damn happy, and there is no doubt that Hagino is happy as well.

It feels like everything is a fantasy, a reverie. But it's real.

"Hagino, I don't ever want to let go your hand again," I whisper quietly to her as my head leans on her shoulder.

Hagino smiles at me as she turns her head to face me. "Neither do I, Mari."

I tell her silently, _From now on, we stay together_...

_Till the end_, Hagino finishes.

And when the brightest star in the night sky twinkles back at us, I feel Onomil is watching us with a smile.

* * *

_Eternal love _


End file.
